<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I'm 30, We're Gonna Get Married by Gleamblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115691">When I'm 30, We're Gonna Get Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamblossom/pseuds/Gleamblossom'>Gleamblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Minor chanbaek, hinted Dowoo, hinted SeKai, minor yutae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamblossom/pseuds/Gleamblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Says a very much drunk Johnny to a very much sober Jaehyun, not at all aware of the fact that he's one, drunk and two, saying things that he'd otherwise keep in his own head.</p><p>(Rated Teen because alcohol, but it's basically safe for any audience.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I'm 30, We're Gonna Get Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m JohnJae trash and this was purely self-indulgent. I’ve no clue where the idea came from, but I know one of my wonders was, “What if Johnny was drunk and he shamelessly confessed to Jaehyun?” So...here’s the result of that hahaha.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the fic, and please feel free to leave any comments! Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p><p>~~~<br/>🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>College parties were absolutely something that Johnny Seo </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>to attend. And they were always a thing he dragged his quiet, introverted roommate Jaehyun to because he needed a safe ride home. And also because he thought Jaehyun is cute when he's drunk, but that's more or less something he decided in his head rather than physically seen in person (Jaehyun rarely drank and when he did, it was always something fancy like wine). Tonight was another night of partying, but this time with a group of friends instead of a full on hub of people because he knew that that was what Jaehyun was more comfortable with. Tonight, they had Yuta and Taeyong over, along with Doyoung and Jungwoo. Some of Johnny's other friends that joined the group were Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun. So a comfortable group of ten in a house versus the fifteen or twenty that showed at the bigger gatherings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all celebrated their upcoming graduation with two rounds of shots, double dares for mixing alcohol (a concept that a drunk Taeyong was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much against</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and even a solid game of spin-the-bottle-make-out-in-the-closet. Though the last option ended rather early when notable couples (like Chanyeol and Baekhyun or Yuta and Taeyong but Johnny's not naming names) took forever and drove the rest of them impatient (he was almost sober enough to see how Doyoung was getting driven up the wall for not getting his shot to make out with Jungwoo, who Johnny thought looked more red than usual).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the majority of the group began to file out at around ten. Most of them lived relatively close to the "JohnJae apartment" as they had taken to calling it. Others, like Yuta and Taeyong and Chanyeol and Baekhyun (ironically the most drunk couples), lived just a mile or two too far and ended up bunking down in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny and Jaehyun, on the other hand, were safely hunkered down in their shared bedroom. Jaehyun had abandoned his bed for the time being to make sure that two-shots-and-four-suicide-drinks Johnny was alright. This was a pretty common thing, so he honestly didn't mind it too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaehyun, have I told you what I wanna do when I'm 30?" Johnny asks after running his hand through Jaehyun's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun sat there patiently, not withdrawing from the other's touch out of pure politeness. He would never tell Johnny either, but the motion, though he knew was antiquated with the fact that Johnny was drunk, sent his heart soaring. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smirks, eyes almost half lidded and pupils almost blown full. "When I'm thirty," he announces confidently, "I'm gonna propose to someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun tilts his head cutely. "Who's this ‘someone?’"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the best part, Jaehyun!" He says as he smiles up at the ceiling. "Don’t tell him yet—I want it to be a surprise, okay? I wanna propose to Jaehyun. Jaehyun, with his sweet smile and soft eyes, with his cute height that’s perfect for kissing his nose…” Jaehyun can feel his cheeks grow hot as he watches the way Johnny’s eyes twinkle. “When I'm thirty, we're gonna get married. When I'm thirty-two, we're gonna adopt a kid or a puppy, depending on whether you wanna be a child parent or a puppy parent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiled. Though he's as sober as a non drunk person would be, his cheeks are as red and bright as Jungwoo’s after he takes one shot of vodka. "That sounds great, Johnny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It gets better! Whenever Taeyong and Yuta get married, we'll be there as their best man and bridegroom, and our kid or our puppy will be the ring boy or flower girl. Well, if it's a puppy, they might accidentally eat the ring and Taeyong will not be happy. Or it'll chew the flowers." Johnny scrunches his face as if he ate a lemon. "Maybe we shouldn't get a puppy. But they're really cute!" He shoots up onto his back a little too quick, resulting in Jaehyun having to hold him upright. "Jaehyun, would you want a puppy or a child?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun wants to say he doesn't know because he honestly really doesn't know. He sits there, thinking about the question. After a long silence (long enough for Johnny to doze off for a solid two minutes), Jaehyun shakes him gently and answers, "Maybe a kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny is beaming at him. "Really? That's great! Because I want one too. I overheard Yuta telling Taeyong that he wants to name his future daughter Shiho. I can't think of any names right now, but I'm sure something will come up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun shakes his head and suppresses a laugh. Johnny tilts his head and looks at him like he's sporting two heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just...as endearing as this all is, Johnny, you're drunk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I'm not!" The older huffs like a whiny child. It would be annoying if Johnny didn't look so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you aren't drunk, but isn't this...I don't know. A little fast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shakes his head. "I'm planning our future, Jaehyun. I don't think it's fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun bites his lower lip nervously. Johnny is just...saying these things...because he's drunk. All of this, come morning, would never be true again. So he says he's planning </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> future and him saying he's going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry Jaehyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>could turn out to be completely false bbn in the long run. As painful as admitting all of it is, he lets Johnny have his moment and silently nods. “Why don’t you keep planning our future and rest. I’ll go get you clean clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny is quick to grab Jaehyun’s hand. He stops the younger before he could move. “But I want you to plan it with me,” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun could only laugh. Whether he feels overwhelmingly merry or bitter is something he really can’t figure out right now. “Alright, Johnny,” he sighs, resuming his sitting position beside Johnny on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk and talk about what their future might look like. Johnny wants them to live in a huge mansion (which Jaehyun has already told himself mentally is exceptionally difficult to obtain), have at least one kid (preferably a daughter), and always be happily married to one another (he even planned on having their wedding bands be white gold). Jaehyun can only smile as Johnny keeps murmuring about their future in his sleep, unaware of the fact that he’s simultaneously healing and hurting Jaehyun’s heart all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day, after having to get up early (after plying himself out of the arms of a cuddly Johnny) to answer the door (of which behind the frame stood a small and irate Do Kyungsoo that was there to pick up a drunk Baekhyun and a drunk Chanyeol), Jaehyun is left preparing breakfast for his three remaining friends. It’s very tiring having to cook for three hungover buffoons he called friends when Jaehyun is not only trying to cook a solid meal but also nursing their hangovers. Though he trusts Taeyong to be able to prepare a decent meal with a horrible headache, he cannot trust him to operate a stove without setting their apartment on fire. And that would be a horror to explain to their landlord. So while the three are complaining about how much they possibly drank and how bad of a headache they have, Jaehyun walks in with a bowl of kongnamul-guk for the three friends. After uttering their blessings and thanks, Taeyong, Yuta, and Johnny start indulging. Jaehyun sits comfortably at the table with a plate of tost-u.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, it’s like someone split my head open with an axe,” Yuta groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drank a lot, Yukkuri,” Taeyong laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both you and Johnny,” Jaehyun adds, smiling into his breakfast. His mind wanders back to the conversation that he and Johnny had the night before. The conversation about how when Johnny hits age 30, he’s going to get married to Jaehyun. His smile fades, and he continues the rest of his breakfast in silence as the other three carry the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after breakfast (and after taking a few painkillers to nurse their headache), Taeyong and Yuta head back to their apartment. Johnny is sitting on the sofa with his head buried in his hands. Jaehyun, meanwhile, is washing dishes in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be honest with me, Peaches,” Johnny calls, “how drunk was I and how much did I talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brutally honest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit me with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were very drunk and you...talked a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny doesn’t say anything, and Jaehyun wants to assume he leaves it at that. But as soon as he’s finished setting the last bowl in the dishrack, Johnny is leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. And if Jaehyun didn’t admit that he looked super damn hot with the way his muscle tee was hugging his body and the way the sunlight was radiating off of his skin… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun stares at his socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re 30, you and I are...gonna get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun looks up again, and Johnny looked dead serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...wanted a kid...or a dog...but a kid more than a dog. I think it was a girl. You didn’t have a name yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny is silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...told me that…” Jaehyun couldn’t stop his voice from shaking. “...Told me that...you were planning our future...</span>
  <em>
    <span>our future</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny has taken all but two long strides, standing less than a foot away from Jaehyun’s personal bubble. He cups the younger man’s face in his hands, tilting his head up so their eyes could meet. “Tell me honestly, Jaehyun, what you thought when I said all of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...didn’t think...it could be possible. You were, well, drunk...I don’t know if it was the alcohol talking or...you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me like that, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking love you, Jung Jaehyun. With all my heart and all my soul.” Johnny’s eyes flicker between Jaehyun’s parted lips and his eyes. “I just need to know if you like me the same way. Be honest with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being honest...brutally honest...I really like you. Okay, no, I really love you. More than I probably should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s mutual,” the older mutters. He bridges the gap between their lips, kiss soft and chaste. What was only a second or so of bliss felt like an eternity to Jaehyun. Nobody’s kiss should ever feel that heavenly...but it was from Johnny, so he isn’t surprised. Johnny is literally the epitome of a fucking god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Johnny murmurs, “when I’m 30, we’re gonna get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiles at him. “It’s settled.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>